


Belonging

by Wendymypooh



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker finally finds a place to belong as he bows before the Emperor. Takes place during Revenge of the Sith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

Ever since I lost my mother, I have strived to find a person or place I can belong to. I thought I found that place when I was accepted as a Jedi Padawan, and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi agreed to take me under his wing and teach me in the ways of the Jedi. I was wrong. Even though I did find some sense of security among the other Jedi Padawans, I never actually felt like I quite fit in with the others. I had seen and heard too much of the world, outside of the Jedi Temple, that my experiences made me feel as if I was years older than the other Padawans, even if I really wasn’t. 

When I was reunited with Padme after ten years, I realized that she could give me the sense of permanence and belonging, I had been searching for since my mother’s death. She was everything that I could ever hope to find in a soul mate, lover, wife, and companion, and I worked hard to convince her that my intense feelings for her were more than just a schoolboy crush. Just when I was beginning to give up on her ever deciding that she loved me as much as I loved her, she finally admitted her true feelings for me, and we were secretly wed. 

Once we were wed and began to share our secret life with each other, I had thought that the feeling of longing, of searching for someone or somewhere to belong to, would finally fade away. Instead I was plagued by dreams; dreams of Padme being taken away from me, of dying, just like the ones I had had about my mother so long ago. I didn’t understand why, after marrying the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that I still felt as if I didn’t quite belong. 

I know why now. As I bow down on bended knees before my new master and pledge myself to his teachings, I finally feel as if I belong.


End file.
